


Not About Dolphins

by sarahnlove



Category: Free!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Fluff, Lots of plot, M/M, MY BABIES, Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic, Oh My God, Porn With Plot, my first time ever writing something like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahnlove/pseuds/sarahnlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ch. 1:Rin is acting weird for seemingly no reason and Ai is afraid of what Rin may have found out.<br/>Awkwardness ensues. (g-rated)<br/>Ch. 2:The real fun begins when Rin has a sleepless night. (nsfw)<br/>Ch. 3:Rin and Ai go on a date night! (All the fluff! and its totally g-rated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic ever and I hope people like it!  
> I tried to make Rin as little ooc as possible for this!  
> Thank you all!!  
> Follow me on tumblr! anawkwardtsundere.tumblr.com

It was late on a January Tuesday night and Ai was just about to fall asleep when he heard Rin enter the room. Rin was very careful and quiet like always, not wanting to wake up his roommate. Ai was facing the wall so Rin could not see that his eyes were open or that his cheeks were bright red. Ai has liked Rin since the day he moved in and he hoped that Rin liked him back, but there was no way Rin would ever like a boy... Especially one like Ai. “Shut up!” Ai thought to himself.

Rin quietly sat his bag down and went to the bathroom for a shower. He had finally finished his nightly workout so he was exhausted. His shower was short but for him, it felt like forever. He spent just long enough drying his hair to make it look presentable. After, he put on the tank top that he knew made Ai blush and stare a little longer while trying not to notice his hands shaking. “This is it,” he whispered to himself in the mirror.

Ai was startled out of his semi-conscious state when he heard the bathroom door open. He nuzzled his face into his warm fluffy blanket and hoped that Rin hadn’t noticed. For days, he had been trying to find the right time to not only confess his love to Rin, but to at least come out to him. Thought Ai was fairly sure the whole swim team, no, the whole school knew he was gay, he knew Rin was oblivious to things like that. He wasn’t afraid Rin wouldn’t accept his orientation, but he was terrified that Rin might get mad at him for not saying anything sooner. It was almost February but they still hadn’t talked about relationships yet, so he had never felt that he needed to bring it up.

Rin was shaking all over. His nerves had finally won so he stopped for a while and sat down on his bunk. He hoped that Ai was actually asleep so he couldn’t hear the way his breathing was starting to sound. Rin’s legs turned to jelly as he tried to stand back up so he grabbed the railing to the side of the bunk bed and pulled himself into a standing position. This was it. This is what he was planning to do for so long.

Ai heard Rin get up and wondered if he was getting sick. His breathing made him sound like he was going to throw up and he had never needed the railing to stand up before. Ai started to roll over when he caught a glimpse of Rin’s bright red face.

“Matsuoka-senpai! Are you alright?!” Ai nearly yelled.

Rin froze. He never expected Ai to be awake.

“Nitori! Um… you’re awake? Did I wake you up?” Rin grumbled.

“No, Senpai, I was already awake. Are you sure you’re okay though? You sound like-“

“Ai.” Ai froze. This was the first time his senpai had ever called him by his name. “Come down here so we can talk,” Rin mumbled.

Ai nervously got up and climbed down the ladder from his bunk. He had no idea why Rin would want to talk so late at night. He began to feel his stomach drop when Rin started pacing. He realized what was going on. Someone had told Rin. Rin had read his Journal. Something had happened and Rin knew the truth and he was absolutely horrified.

Rin realized how upset Ai looked and sat him down on the lower bunk. He could feel his cheeks burning and tried to speak but all that came out was a choked stutter. This was not him. He’s not this weak. Why was it always so hard for him to express his feelings to people? He silently counted to ten and took a few deep breaths before looking at Ai.

“Ai… Are you straight?” He asked nervously

Ai lost it. His face was burning and soon tears were streaming down his cheeks. He started sobbing out apologies about how he should have told Rin sooner and that he’s a horrible roommate and kouhai. When he was no longer able to speak, he finally looked up at his senpai and recognized the face that Rin was now making. He wasn’t upset. No, he looked terrified.

“I’M SO SORRY, SENPAI! You don’t have to be my roommate anymore! I can move out!” He cried.

Rin had no idea what to say. Why did Nitori think he was mad? Why hasn’t he said anything to calm him down yet? His mind went blank and before he knew it, he was reaching out to pull Ai in for a hug. 

“W-w-what’s going on Matsuoka-senpai?” Ai gasped. He was astonished. 

“Ai. I need to talk to you, so please breathe.” Rin whispered gently and leaned back out of the hug. “Now, I’m not very good at things like this, but when we talk I feel like I can tell you anything, so I’m just going to say it.

“Ai, I like you. I have since we first met. You don’t have to accept me, but I think you should know.”

Ai thought he was going to die or that maybe he had suffocated on his blanket when Rin went to shower and that he actually was dead. He couldn’t do anything but stare blankly at his hands and blink for a few moments.

“If you don’t like me back, I understand. We can just go back to nor-“

“I like you too,” Ai whispered.

“Y-you do? Are you sure?” *good one…* Rin thought

“I have for a while too. I thought you were straight,” Ai admitted. He had no idea what Rin liked outside of swimming, so he hadn’t really considered that Rin might actually like guys.

“Well I don’t know what I am and I don't really care. If I like someone, I like someone, whether they’re a girl or not.” Rin admitted. He had never felt the need to put a label on his sexuality just as he had never cared about anyone else’s until now.

“So... What now?” Ai asked timidly.

“Um... We can’t really go anywhere… everything’s closed around campus.” Rin sighed.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Ai asked.

 

“Sure, as long as it’s not about dolphins.”


	2. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this starts out really sweet and then.. well...   
> _The internet is for porn_  
>  love you guys! don't kill me, k?

Rin rolls over for what must be the 50th time since he laid down. He halfheartedly looks at the clock then slams his face down into the pillow when he makes out the numbers 3:00. For the first time in the 2 months since he and Ai began dating, the sound of Ai slowly breathing hasn't been enough to kill him to sleep. Rin doesn't want to wake his slumbering boyfriend, but he needs to do something other than stare at the walls all night.  
After a few minutes of debating internally, Rin sits up and blinks lazily towards the bathroom. He gets off his bunk, pillow in hand, and looks over the railing at his boyfriends sleeping face. Rin hates to wake Ai up when he's sleeping so peacefully, but he can't take the silence and restfulness anymore.

"Ai!" he whispered towards the sleeping boy. Ai made a face and sighed in his sleep. After a few more tries, Rin grows impatient and decides to just climb the ladder.

Rin climbs into Ai's bed and the boy finally wakes up, confused.

"Senpai! Is everything okay?" Ai asked frantically. 

"I can't sleep, Ai. Everything's fine," Rin sighed, " and you don't have to call me senpai."

"Sorry... Rin," Ai said with a half-smile, "you can sleep up here if you want!"

Rin laid down facing Ai and wrapped his arms around his already asleep boyfriend. Ai nuzzled into his neck and Rin put his hand in Ai's soft hair. 

"Goodnight, Ai. My Ai..." Rin whispered as he fell asleep.

The next morning Ai woke up still wrapped in Rin's arms with Rin's lips pressed to the top of his head. He smiled and put his arm around Rin's waist wishing they could stay like that forever. 

 

Rin began to stir soon after. It was a nice change to be high enough that the sun wasn't directly in his face and it was even nicer to be completely surrounded by Ai. Rin opened   
his eyes and was greeted by his beaming boyfriend. This was truly the happiest he'd waken up in years. 

Soon the two began to feel the stiffness of waking up, especially the stiffness sitting uncomfortably in their pants. Ai was the first to notice and blushed a bright red. Confused, Rin kissed his cheek and gave him a questioning look. Ai answered with giggling and motioning toward their tighter-than-earlier pants. Rin's face turned the brightest shade of pink Ai had ever seen.

When they first started dating both Rin and Ai decided to take things slow so the most they had ever done was kiss and some light petting once when things were really heated. Both boys were unsure of how to handle their present situation as to not go too far, but both also wanted the same thing in that moment.  
After some lighthearted giggling, Rin kissed his boyfriend gently and was surprised with the passion with which Ai kissed back. Soon, Ai darted his tongue to swipe Rin's bottom lip who gave entrance easily to his lover. 

Rin's hands were the first to wander. He rubbed and massaged his was down Ai's right arm and under the hem of his shirt where he caressed Ai's abdomen and chest. Ai's hands found their way into Rin's hair and across his back, under his shirt. Rin pulled back and gave Ai a glance that was met with an assuring smile. With this, Rin pulled Ai's shirt over his head and rolled him onto his back. Rin carefully placed his knees between Ai's parted legs and leaned down to kiss him from his lips to his neck.

Ai leaned his head to the side to give Rin better access and tried hard not to make any lewd sounds. Rin kissed his way down Ai's neck and sucked a bruise on his collar bone. This brought a breathy moan out of his boyfriend which quickly covered his mouth and turned scarlet. Rin laughed a little and missed him on the cheek to convey that any sounds Ai made were definitely ok. Embarrassed, Ai uncovered his mouth and kissed Rin on the cheek to get back at him.

Soon, Rin's shirt was hanging off the railing of the bed and both boy's torsos were covered in light bruises and saliva. Rin looked at Ai desperately and finally asked if it wad ok to go farther. Ai took a few seconds to think and Rin could practically watching the gears in his head turning. After the few seconds, Ai looked up resolutely and nodded with a smile. Rin grinned and hooked his fingers in the waist and of Ai's pajama pants. Before he pulled them off, Ai stopped him.

"Wait, Rin." he moaned.

Rin looked terrified. "We don't have to go any farther if you don't want to. You don't have to do this for me," Rin said frantically.

"No, Rin, its okay. I just want to ask if you wanted to change bunks so we aren't so far from all of our stuff," Ai laughed.

Rin stared for a second before registering what Ai had meant by "stuff" when something clicked. He nearly jumped off the top bunk after he quickly nodded an okay.

Rin laid over Ai on his previously empty bed and kissed from Ai's chin all the way down to the waistband of his pants which he bit and pulled down. To him, the moan that came from his boyfriend was nothing short of perfect. He looked up at his squirming boyfriend and smiled a toothy grin which got the moaning reaction out of Ai that he hoped it would. 

"Why didn't you tell me you liked my teeth?" he whispered into Ai's ear before biting the shell. Ai moaned and scratched down Rin's back causing Rin to whimper.

Rin liked his new toy and wanted to figure out just how far Ai would go with it, but he decided that there were more pressing matters to attend to. He palmed Ai's bulge through his boxers before reaching though the waist and to grip his lover's erection. Ai let out a high pitched whine and shuddered at the contact. Everything was almost too much with Rin stroking his dick and sucking on his nipple. He moaned without deserve and pulled his own underwear down so Rin could have more room to work with.   
Ai's eyes flew open when the wet warmth of Rin's mouth was around the head of his dick. Rin sucked the head and teased the slit tasting Ai's salty precome before taking as much as he could. Ai's breathing soon became erratic and he tried hard not to thrust up into the pleasure that Rin was giving him. 

"R-r-rin.. I'm-"

Rin reached up to fondle Ai's sack which pushed him over the edge. 

"RIN!!" Ai gasped as he came.

Rin swallowed everything that was in his mouth and licked what escaped off of his lips then Ai pulled him up into a heated kiss where he could taste himself while he pulled Rin's pajamas off. He kissed down Rin's chest while pushing him down onto his back and licked his painfully hard bulge through his underwear. Rin's low breathy moans were the perfect encouragement for Ai to pull down Rin's boxers and throw them on the floor. Ai went straight at Rin's dick, licking from the base of his shaft up and swirling around the head. Rin softly tangled his hand into Ai's silver hair and guided his boyfriends head as he pleasured him. Ai tentatively sucked the head before putting as much as he could in his mouth and using his hands for the rest. Soon, Rin was panting and biting the back of his hand to avoid being loud enough for the entire hall, including their captain, to hear. Rin tried to pull Ai up before his orgasm hit but Ai refused to come up until Rin had already came, gasping Ai's name. 

The two curled up under Rin's blanket completely exhausted. Rin thanked Mikoshiba-kun internally for cancelling the Saturday morning practice and fell asleep once again with his arms around Ai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! I hope to have a new chapter ready in the next week or so!  
> Stay tuned!


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Ai go to dinner on a date night!   
> This is a couple years later so Ai is about to graduate and Rin is a swimming instructor.  
> The fluff is strong with this one

"It's hot.." Ai sighs as he sits down at his desk to study. It had been a bit cleaner for the past few days since Rin cleaned it on Monday, but they both knew that wouldn't last long. His textbooks were already in a pile with folders of homework and other study material, making the desktop a bit crowded. Thankfully Ai had a single room this year so he wouldn't bother a roommate with his messiness.

Wednesday evenings were Rin's favorites. The new swim team captain didn't hold Thursday practices so when Ai's afterschool practices were over, he was free till school started the next day. The boys had started using Wednesdays as movie nights or date nights since they started dating in 2 years ago, so Rin had to turn down some a few people from work that invited him to a party that night.

Rin blew them off with "Who has parties on Wednesdays anyway?" Though they already knew his real reasons for saying no every week. These days were special to Rin, especially this week. Rin had a surprise for his unsuspecting boyfriend.

Ai was getting nowhere trying to study English. He was too exhausted from swimming to focus on subjects that he actually enjoyed so he didn't feel bad for giving up on his worst subject. He was getting antsy waiting for Rin to show up from work and he wished that he could have called him, but Rin usually stayed after the swimming classes to swim by himself to keep up his Olympic training. This wasn't exactly unusual for Rin, so Ai thought nothing of it.

Rin was glad that Ai didn't question him being late to hang out. Today was one of the few chances he had left before Ai graduated and he wasn't going to miss it. Soon, he was inside of a store that he never thought he would need to go in and was counting the money in his wallet. He knew he had enough, but it couldn't hurt to count a 3rd time.

Ai was laying on his bed reading manga when he heard Rin knock on the door. He smiled to himself and got up to greet his boyfriend, like he had every Wednesday this school year. They had a nice weekly ritual that Ai knew he would never get tired of.

"Let's go to dinner," Rin suggested when he got through the door, "anywhere you want."

Ai grinned from ear to ear and chose the nice Italian restaurant 2 train stations away. 

Rin gladly accepted and called to make a reservation so the boys spent the next half hour changing into their nice clothes. Rin knew that Ai had wanted to go somewhere nice for a few weeks and was stoked that he had chosen today to go to the special store. Once ready, they walked, hand in hand, to the train station.

The restaurant looked a lot nicer inside than it did outside. The table Rin had reserved was next to a window where they could see the sun starting to set. 'This is perfect,' Rin thought as they sat down across from each other. This was a very new experience for the two and they really didn't know how to look or act proper, but they were together in their own world. Rin ordered their dinner when the waiter came then subtlly put his arm under the table to fumble around in his pocket. Once he found what he was looking for, his hand and the item in it sat heavy in his lap. It had been a long time since he had been this nervous and he was trying hard to remember if he was supposed to do it before or after they ate. He decided before was best and took a few deep breaths.

"Ai.."

"Yeah, Rin?"

"I'm really glad we're doing this. Thank you for choosing to go here," he stalled a little.

"This place is really nice! I'm glad you knew to dress well or I may have worn sweatpants," Ai giggled with his turquoise eyes shining in the orangey glow of the sunset. 

"Well.. I'm glad I looked it up," Rin smiled. Ai really looked beautiful, making the butterflies in his stomach multiply exponentially.

"Um.. Ai?"

"Hm?"

"I'm really glad we got together 2 years ago. This has been the best time of my life," Rin sighed nervously as Ai's eyes went wide with surprise. Rin was never this open about his feelings and Ai was almost worried about the sudden change. "Um.. So.." Rin sighed resolutely, "I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone and I wanted to ask you," He brought his hand out from under the table, holding a small silver box, "Ai, will you marry me?"

Ai was speechless. He sat there alternating between staring at the box and at Rin's face. He couldn't say what he was thinking so he closed his mouth into the biggest smile he's ever made and nodded as a tear slid down his cheek. This was the happiest he had ever felt and Rin's flabbergasted face was making it even better. He was suddenly so happy that he had chosen swimming and even happier that he and Rin were assigned as roommates when they got to Samezuka.

 

The ring was beautiful and the waiter was very congratulatory when he arrived with the food. Nothing could have made this evening better for the two. Ai was graduating soon, then they could live together as Ai went to college or got a job or did whatever he wanted. It didn’t matter to Rin because they were actually engaged and so in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I MADE MYSELF CRY.  
> This chapter was going to be anything but fluff when I sat down to write it! What happened???  
> So! Sorry it took so long to update! Real life got in the way and I had 3 exams last week! Thanks for reading! I'm not sure how much farther this fic is gonna go! I might just write 1 more chapter but I'm not sure yet. Comments are very welcome and, as always, you can follow me on tumblr for fic updates and general multi-fandom blogging. Love you guys!
> 
> anawkwardtsundere.tumblr.com :)


End file.
